


The Man You Loved, The Man You Fight

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friends to Enemies, Heavy Angst, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe confronts a former comrade turned enemy.





	The Man You Loved, The Man You Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For theavengingcannibal’s list of Tumblr prompts — AU related.

  
To say that things looked pretty bad was putting it mildly. Even as Poe Dameron, the superhero known as Black Leader, looked over the damage that had been done, he couldn’t help but be astonished, and shocked.

  
And to think Ben had done all this…

  
There was something about it that made his heart break even thinking about it. He couldn’t say what made Ben become Kylo Ren, what made Ben join Snoke’s side. Maybe, just maybe, he could actually get some answers out of Ben — out of Kylo.

  
Kylo Ren stood on a building, overlooking the destruction that he had caused like a king surveying what he owned. His empire of ashes, Poe could only assume. He turned to look at Poe in that moment and spoke. “Come to kill me, Black Leader?”

  
Even the thought of doing that was enough to break Poe’s heart. He couldn’t kill Kylo Ren. Even now.

  
“No.” Poe looked at him, quietly begging him to understand. To really see, actually. After all, he had to see, didn’t he?

  
“What are you here for then?”

  
Poe swallowed. There was the matter of bringing Kylo Ren in, there was the matter of getting answers, but there was something else.

  
“To save you.”

  
Kylo Ren turned to look at Poe. “Ben Solo is — ’’

  
“Dead, I’ve been told,” Poe said. Somehow, he couldn’t believe that. The man he loved, dead…

  
Kylo removed his mask. It was almost like a brief renouncing of his supervillain identity. Poe could remember one conversation that he and Ben had about identity, about the masks, and the laughs they had over some of the more ostentatious costumes. But this wasn’t funny. At least it gave Poe some clarification, that the man he loved was behind that mask.   
Full lips. Deep brown eyes. Freckles like ink blots against pale skin. All of it, looking proud yet vulnerable. And beautiful. A face beautiful enough to break a heart or two. Poe knew his heart was breaking.

  
“He deserves to be dead,” Kylo said.

  
“No, he doesn’t,” Poe said. “Never.” A beat. “I love you, Ben.”

  
Something in Kylo’s face faltered. Maybe it was his pride. He looked so alone. Then, “You’d think differently if you knew.”

  
“Even after what you’ve done, I love you.” And in that moment, saying it aloud, Poe wondered why he hadn’t said it earlier. What was stopping him. He could only wish he knew.

  
“It’s too late.”

  
“Never.” A beat. “Finn was saved, Ben. You can be too.”

  
And in that moment, Poe knew he believed it, with all his heart.


End file.
